


Baby girl

by Sammynovice



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Boxing & Fisticuffs, Comfort/Angst, Emotional, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Goodbyes, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Meet the Family, Napping, Photographs, Pride, Sobbing, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynovice/pseuds/Sammynovice
Summary: Before Laurel goes to 2040 she goes to say goodbye to Quentin and talk about Dinah.
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Earth-2 Laurel Lance & Quentin Lance
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluff piece 💖

She knocked on his door and waited, his eyes lighting up when he saw her, "Laurel", he was so happy to see her she almost broke down right there on his doorstep, nobody had ever been this happy to see her, it made her feel wanted and dare she say it..loved?

"Hey Quentin" she smiled, standing in the hallway.

"Come in its good to see you", he ushered her in shutting the door behind them, "can I get a drink?you hungry I can whip up something?"

He was so excitable Laurel couldnt help but chuckle as he took her jacket, "no thanks I'm still recovering from the last meal", she teased.

"Hey not my fault you kids cant handle chillie!" He pointed at her as he went to the fridge.

"It blew our heads off!" She laughed "I couldnt taste anything for a week". She leant against his kitchen wall as he passed her a beer, she took it gladly, she was going to miss this.

He groaned "maybe you're right ok I'll order us a chinease".  
Laurel stood there awkwardly one hand in her pocket not quite sure how to break the news, "no it's ok I cant stay too long".

"So what brings you here baby girl?", it was like he could read her mind. She shifted from one foot to the other, she loved it when he called her that but it just made this even harder.

"Sara found Dinah and said its imperative I go to her and help her...shes ok!" She added seeing the worried look on his face " shes fine but i need to go help her on a mission..and i dont know when I'll be back", she looked down at her beer bottle leaving out the last part.

"Well that's great!" Quentin said clapping his hands!"we've all been so worried! You more than most", he raised his eyebrow at her knowingly whilst sipping his drink.

"Yea well umm..thing is it's far away and I dont know when I'll see you again", the thought of being in a different time to Quentin hurt her more than she was letting on.

"You do what you have to do, it's all a part of your journey! and what a journey for you it's been!", he put his drink down wrapping her into a hug. She gladly accepted his embrace resting her head on his shoulder, letting out a big sigh.

"I'm so proud of you baby girl", he pulled back so he could see her, "you go to Dinah and become the woman you were supposed to be, you're exceptional Laurel! And I will be right here waiting for you when you come back, understand?" He was welling up, it took every ounce of Laurel not to break down.

She smiled "thank you Quentin ", she wiped away a tear that escaped down her cheek. Leaning back in as he pulled her into another hug.

"You know you don't have to call me that" he smiled, as far as I'm concerned you're my 3rd daughter, not Laurels counter part but my daughter"! He held her firmly by the shoulders, this time Laurel did break down. 

"I'm gonna miss you..daddy", she sobbed pulling herself back into his shoulder.

"I'm gonna miss you too baby girl" he cried holding on to her tightly, "but you were destined for great things I believe that, just like your sister sara, now you go out there and complete your mission!I love you ". Laurel stayed in his arms sobbing.

"I love you too", she whispered holding on tight, Quentin kissed the top of her head he didnt want to let go.. but he had to.

They pulled apart from each other Laurel wiping away her tears, Quentin went to go get his wallet.

"I have something for you, for you to take on your travels", he handed her a photo.

Laurel looked at the photo it was of her and Quentin after Oliver's funeral, just them stood side by side in mid conversation. 

"Its a picture of me and you, this me! not your Laurel", she didnt know what to say, she had no photos of herself with anyone except the one of quentin and his Laurel. Now she had her own of just them.

"I have a spare copy I keep in my wallet, because you are my Laurel not my other daughter but you, your own person!", he looked like he might cry again.

Laurel stood there holding the photograph, "this is the nicest gift anyones ever given me", she answered more to herself than Quentin. 

Quentin went to say something else but this time Laurel instigated the hug "thank you daddy, I promise I'll make you proud". She whispered in his ear. 

"You do every day!"he whispered"now go, you have a date with a canary". He smiled as he let her go, wiping his tears.

"Dinah and I arent dating", Laurel smiled as she put her jacket on.

"We'll see" he chuckled as Laurel blushed.

"Goodbye daddy", she said opening the door.

He waved as he watched her go, after a few minutes he sat down on his couch looking at his copy of their photo "goodbye baby girl".


	2. Let it out baby girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel needs some fatherly advice

3 months later...

Laurel thanked Ava as she stepped out of the wave rider through the portal, "I'll pick you up at 6pm sharp!" Ava confirmed.

Laurel nodded " thank you for the lift".

"You're welcome" Ava nodded sadly.

"Hey" Laurel said getting Avas attention "you'll find Sara I have every faith in you". Laurel smiled, she was annoyed nobody had told her Sara had disappeared but going missing wasnt exactly unusual for the legends.

"Are you gonna tell Quentin, about Sara?" Ava asked "I wasnt sure if I should or not". Ava looked like she might cry, she definitely had been, every night since Sara had vanished.

"No hes mourned too much for his daughters already, just make sure you find her! I'll help anyway I can", with that she turned away, Ava closing the portal.

Laurel knocked on the door lighting up when she saw his face he looked like he could cry as soon as he saw her.

"Theres my baby girl", he smiled his eyes welling up, she gave him a big hug holding on tighter than she had ever held on to anyone before.

"Hey daddy", she could feel herself crying but she didnt know why, she was feeling so much her emotions were in overdrive which for someone who's not used to dealing with them was frustrating.

Eventually she let go laughing as she wiped away her tears Quentin wiping away his.

"Well guess you could say I've missed you", he grinned.

"I missed you too", Laurel smiled wishing she hadnt worn mascara today.

He welcomed her in as he shut the door behind her he saw she had kicked her shoes off in the middle of the floor and chucked her jacket over the sofa. He chuckled "I guess some things are the same on every earth" he laughed welcoming the familiarity kicking the shoes to one side and hanging up her jacket.

Laurel had plopped herself down on his barstool near the kitchen, "fancy a cuppa?you look like you could do with a cup of hot chocolate, now I want to hear all about what you've been up to!". Laurel waited til he finished making the hot chocolate taking it gladly.

Laurel grinned "well then you might want to sit down it's been a busy few months!" She smirked.

They moved to the couch and spent the next hour catching up Quentin asking loads of questions, disappointed hovercrafts weren't a thing in 2040.

"As nice as it to see you Laurel I know you didnt travel back 20 years just to see your old man for a catch up, what's eating ya kid?". Quentin knew she was holding something back he could see the pain in her eyes.

Laurel faught back the tears but then found she couldnt talk, as soon as she tried to talk she felt them coming again so she sat there in limbo opening and closing her mouth.

"I know you struggle with stuff like this sweetheart but whatever you're holding in just let it out, this is a safe place ok it's just us!" Quentin hated to see Laurel fighting an internal battle, by admitting whatever it was to him she had to first admit it to herself..."its about Dinah isnt it?", he probed.

Laurel looked down at the floor unable to fight back the tears anymore she started to sob, Quentin shuffled closer putting his arm around her she leant into him and sobbed. She didnt know how long she cried she just held onto Quentin as heart racking sobs escaped her after being held in for so long just building up and up she couldnt hold it all in anymore, something had to give.

Quentin rested his head on hers as her sobs eventually slowed down her breathing returning to normal, she fell asleep out of pure exhaustion on his chest as he stroked her hair just like her daddy did when she was crying as a little kid, not long after Quentin fell asleep too.

Laurel woke up first smiling as Quentin led there mouth open snoring it made her laugh out loud which woke him up, he woke up to see her smiling at him "what's so funny?" He asked wiping the bit of drool from his mouth.

"Nothing", she giggled sitting up properly, her eyes were stinging she felt emotionally drained....

"Are you gonna tell me what's wrong now baby girl?", he asked holding her hand his eyes looking at her pleading.

Laurel sat there for a few full moments before returning eye contact she took a deep breath, "I'm in love with Dinah", she could feel some of the weight go just for finally saying it out loud, her eyes getting wet again she looked up hoping gravity would push them back.

"I'm in love with Dinah and...I dont know what to do". She could feel her voice starting to shake "i work with her i live with her but I'm not ..with her! It's too hard to be around her but i cant bear the idea of being away from her, it's like I'm always close but never enough! I mean..what do I do dad what do I do?". Laurels voice cracked as she broke into big sobs again, Quentin put his arm around her wiping her tears away with his thumb.

"Listen Laurel love is not an easy thing to deal with and you've always had the shitty end of the deal in that department, but the fact that you can feel this way about another person really shows how far you've come as a person! I know you're not gonna like this but you only have two options.  
1-you can keep your feelings a secret and hope it doesnt affect your friendship when she dates someone else as you die a little inside... or  
2-you tell her how you really feel and accept the answer".

Laurel looked at him with bloodshot eyes "theres only one real answer in there isnt there?" She smiled sadly.

"Afraid so baby girl" he leant his head on hers as she groaned hiding her face in her hands.

"Oh god!", she moaned "do I really need to do this?".

"Yep!" Quentin slapped her on the back "no time like the present, if she says yes then happy ever after if she says no you'll move on ! after the initial heartbreak of course!". 

Laurel looked at Quentin her eyes all puffy "thank you daddy".

"For what baby girl? My advice? I may not be an expert on love but I do know a few things" he chuckled.

"No i mean yea thanks for the advice but no i mean thanks just... for being there". She squeezed his hand he squeezed it back gently.

"Always baby girl, always".


	3. Spar buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel needs to punch something

Laurel thanked Ava for the lift back and headed into Dinahs spare room which they had turned into a sort of gym, she got dressed and started hitting the punching bag letting out all of her frustrations...she'd had enough of crying.

Dinah stepped put of the elevator to hear Laurels grunts as she hit the bag with all her force,she stood in the doorway watching as Laurel focused on knocking the shit out of that bag.

She went upstairs to get changed and walked in the room, Laurel stopping sensing she wasnt alone but not turning around. "Bad day?" Dinah asked walking upto her.

"No I just..need to work out some stuff", she started hitting the bag again, Dinah coming to stand behind it holding it for her catching Laurels eyes for just a second.

"What did you do today?" She grunted as Laurel pummeled the bag.

"Went to see Quentin" she answered hoping Dinah wouldnt see how bloodshot her eyes were.

"How is he?" Dinah asked pushing Laurel carefully she knew she wasnt telling her something.

"Fine" Laurel grunted delivering one final blow to the bag, Dinah still held it giving her a sweet smile. Laurel stood there catching her breath leaning her head against the bag.

"Laurel is there something you want to talk about?" Dinah asked rubbing Laurels shoulder she was all sweaty but Dinah didnt mind, she just continued stroking her arm.

Laurel looked up giving Dinah enough time to see how red and puffy her eyes were, "you've been crying". She said softly moving her arm up to touch Laurels face, she stroked Laurels cheek and for a split second Laurel leaned into it closing her eyes before walking away.

"Laurel wait!" Dinah cried out Laurel turned around without looking up, "I could do with some training, spar with me?"she tried to sound casual so Laurel wouldnt run away, Laurel didnt move or answer. " I could use some practice and you look like you could do with hitting something" Dinah smiled putting pads on.

The corners of Laurels mouth went up into a little smile as she walked back the pair of them throwing punches and kicks at each other most blocking some landing. Until eventually they wore each other out lying next to each other on the ground staring up at the ceiling catching their breath.

"Are you gonna tell me what's on your mind now?" Dinah asked in between breaths turning her head to look at Laurel.

Laurel looked at her then back at the ceiling "I...I uh..I'm.. "god just say it she told herself, why was this so hard.

Dinah rolled onto her stomach so she was lying next to Laurel looking down at her smiling "you what?" .

Laurel sat up their faces just inches from each other. Dinah started running her hands through Laurels hair "talk to me pretty bird".

Laurel remembered her options she knew her dad was right, why was this so damn scary?

She took a deep breath and looked Dinah in the eyes, "I'm...in love...with you", she finally managed to push it out "I'm in love with you" she said again with more confidence.

Dinah sat there with the biggest smile on her face "took you long enough" she teased.

"You knew?!" Laurel asked annoyed but smiling.

"Yea I've wanted to tell you too but I had to wait or I'd scare you away". Dinah chuckled nudging Laurels shoulder playfully.

"I cant believe you!" Laurel smiled relief filling her body she let out a big sigh as she led back on the floor.

Dinah led next to her on her side her arm over Laurel her face an inch away from Laurels.

"I love you Laurel" she leant in kissing her, Laurel moaned in to the kiss making Dinah smile. 

"I love you too D", Laurel grinned holding Dinahs jaw gently.

"No more crying pretty bird", Dinah stroked her face gently "you can talk to me ok?" Laurel nodded smiling "now should we go give Quentin the good news?" She grinned.

"In the morning" Laurel giggled kissing Dinah pulling her on top of her "in the morning..".


	4. Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinah and Laurel go to see Quentin

"Hey daddy", Laurel beamed as Quentin opened the door.

"Laurel! Dinah! So good to see you come on in!", he ushered them in ecstatic.

"Hi Quentin ", Dinah grinned as she went in for a hug. Happily reciprocating Quentin gave her a bear hug...

"Dinah a pleasure as always", he beamed not releasing his hold on her.

"Uh daddy? My girlfriend cant breathe", Laurel chuckled behind him "and where the hell is my hug!?". She pouted.

"Sorry Dinah", he said releasing her "it's just so good to see you again".

"Its ok Quentin, likewise ", Dinah laughed. 

"Come here baby girl", Quentin grinned giving Laurel an extra hard squeeze, Laurel didnt mind she just squeezed him right back.

"So..girlfriend huh?", Quentin winked "let's get a drink and you two can tell me all about how that came about", he beamed heading for the kitchen.

Dinah smiled softly at Laurel as she held out her hand to her, Dinah taking it gladly as Laurel led her to the kitchen. "I'm afraid I only have alcohol free beer I didnt know you were coming!", Quentin moaned.

"That's the whole point of a surprise daddy", Laurel chuckled scrunching her nose up at the alcohol free beverage as it hit her taste buds.

"Alcohol free is fine Quentin thank you", Dinah shot Laurel a playful look as Laurel took another sip and pulling a face.

"Uh god", Laurel grimaces at the bottle "this is ..great dad thanks".

"Its not the same I know", Quentin laughed at his daughters face, "now come on sit! Tell me everything..well not everything but you get the drift!". 

Laurel blushed which made Dinah laugh "you're adorable when you blush you know that?", she winked.

"Shut up", Laurel whispered playfully. Dinah quickly leaned in giving her a quick kiss, it took Laurels breath away everytime.

"Come on pretty bird", Dinah took her hand pulling Laurel who was still in a little daze into the next room where Quentin was quickly tidying up.

"Please sit", he offered the couch sitting in his chair opposite. 

Dinah waited for Laurel to sit before sitting unnecessarily close placing her hand on her knee, Laurel couldnt hide the big smile from spreading across her face , Quentin laughed.

"Well now that's a beautiful sight", Quentin said happily noting the happiness on his daughters face. "So tell me how it happened.. pg version please". 

"Well it started when I walked in the room and Laurel was punching something", Dinah started telling their story.

"Sounds about right", Quentin looked at Laurel who just smiled shyly.

"Well we sparred until she was worn out and then I made her sit down and talk to me". 

"Very wise", Quentin laughed.

Dinah squeezed Laurels leg "then she told me she was in love me". Dinah smiled softly at Laurel who just gazed at her in adoration. 

"Then what happened?", Quentin said as Dinah gazed into Laurels eyes.

"I told her I knew, and that I loved her too", Dinah answered without taking her eyes off Laurel. Laurel put her hand on top of Dinahs.

"Well I'm happy for you both, I think this calls for a celebration! Chinese? My treat!". 

"You dont need to do that daddy", Laurel sat up at the mention of food.

"Nonsense gotta look after my daughter and future daughter in law", he winked at Dinah as Laurel almost choked on her beer.

Quentin went to go get the menu, "I'm so sorry about that", Laurel said embarrassed.

"Dont be", Dinah intertwined their fingers and leaned in for a kiss. "Besides..one day I might be", Dinah was expecting to see Laurel gay panic a little but she didnt even flinch.

"Well I'll drink to that", she grinned as they clinked glasses. 

"Does that not scare you?", Dinah teased.

"No, because I know my heart is safe with you", Laurel smiled.

Dinah stroked Laurels hair "always pretty bird, always". She leant in and kissed her, the world melting away as they got lost in each other. Laurel held Dinahs jaw as Dinah ran her fingers through Laurels hair.

"Ahem", Quentin coughed behind them startling Laurel who had momentarily forgotten where they were, Laurel blushed at being caught.

"Sorry to interrupt ", Quentin laughed, "shall we order?". 

Dinah chuckled as Laurel blushed furiously, "I think that's a good idea", Dinah said taking the menu.

Laurel sat there watching the woman she loved and her father ordering their food and sat there not just content but actually happy....really happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was listening to Pink-happy when i wrote this.


End file.
